The Big Bad Wolf
by OrMaybeNot
Summary: He's coming for you.
1. Chapter 1

This is absolutely ludicrous. Of all the people Tyler could have messed with why did it have to be a Mikaelson? And of all the Mikaelsons why did it have to be Mikaelson #3? It would have be so totally fine for him to mess with Mikaelson #1 or Mikaelson #4, but for the love of Buddha why Mikaelson #3? The school's bad boy was known for his temper and tendency to lash out violently.

I looked around for a minute before spotting who I was looking for. He was rummaging through his locker lazily, as though he didn't really intend on getting to class anyway. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Caroline, Tyler's-"

"Girlfriend." He finished. Slamming his locker shut and turning to face me. "I'm well aware, love."

"Riiight." I nodded cautiously. I'm _so_ not going to get creeped out. Nope. No matter how much he focused that deeply penetrating, and slightly menacing, gaze on me. "Anyway I'm here to ask you-"

"Not to pummel your pretty boy to a pulp?" his eyebrow quirked condescendingly. "Sorry, love; I'm a man of pride. And when your all-american hero insulted me in front of the whole team he injured that pride. I have no choice but to injure him in return."

"So key his car or something, psycho! He's counting on being recruited soon and-"

"If anyone keyed my car I'd be forced to commit murder. I'd never do that to another man, _if_ you can even call Tyler a man." His eyes were narrowed and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Ugh. Boys and their goddamn cars. But then again if anyone ever scuffed my favorite pair of purple pumps I'd be lethal too. Ugh, focus, Care, focus!

"Please?" I stomped my foot petulantly. He looked like he was trying very hard to hold in a laugh, but I could tell he was amused by my childish outburst. He squinted his eyes and stared at me carefully for a minute, arms crossed.

"Alright then, sweetheart. I might be able to acquit him if…"

"If?" I smiled triumphantly. Go me! I was able to convince _Klaus Mikaelson_ not to beat up Tyler. I should so join the debate team.

"If you'll kiss me." my jaw dropped incredulously. He could _not_ be serious. No. No way. He had to be joking. If anyone had a fucked up sense of humor it'd be Klaus. But alas the grin that stretched across his plump, raspberry lips told me he was, in fact, serious.

"No!" he snorted.

"Come now, Caroline, I'm sure you're quite a glorious kisser. No need to be shy then." I drew my hand band and slapped him, his head turning with the force.

It wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, in fact it had to be the dumbest, but I couldn't help myself. I get that Klaus is supposed to be dangerous and stuff, explaining why everyone feared him enough to respect him, but he was crossing a line.

Sure he was undeniably handsome. Not the ruggedly strong, large, tanned, buff type of handsome that I almost always appraised, but absolutely handsome. He was lean yet undoubtedly strong, attractively confident, and had the whole air of mystery thing going for him. But he was so not my type. A straight-A cheer captain with the quarterback boyfriend and ton of friends didn't really mesh well with the whole bad boy vibe. And god knows I hate clashing.

He growled, a feral, animalistic growl that made my hard kick into overtime. Before I could react the lockers were digging into my back and his hands were at either side of my head, pinning me to the wall. My breath hitched in my throat and suddenly all I could focus on was his eyes, a stormy blue grey. I guess my reaction pleased him because he smirked and let out a humorless chuckle.

"Sure about that, love?" I parted my lips, preparing to say something but nothing came out. The words caught in my throat and I only continued to stare at him. His eyes danced with amusement. I shouldn't have but I thought about it. Any loyal girlfriend would have already walked away, right after his ridiculous request. But I cared about Tyler. I really didn't want to see him get pummeled. And I mean if one stupid kiss would save him from injury, he'd understand right?

"Just one? _One_ kiss and you'll leave Tyler alone?"

"One kiss," he drawled tantalizingly. The look in his eyes told me he already knew he'd won.

"Fine."

Klaus leaned in, close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. Holy shit. I was about to be kissed by Klaus fucking Mikaelson. Thankfully the hallways had long cleared out. He hesitated, forcing me to open my eyes slightly. He was giving me a chance to chicken out. I didn't.

* * *

"He just grabbed me by the neck and shoved me down, muttering something about us being even." Tyler reported at lunch. We were sat at our usual table with all out friends and they were currently trying to crack the mystery of why Tyler isn't black, blue, and bloody.

"No way." Matt, one of Tyler's teammates shrugged. "I don't buy it. Mikaelsons don't just let stuff slide like that. Remember when Rebekah 'accidentally' dropped Kelsey at last year's homecoming? All because she said she didn't like the color of the dress Rebekah had picked out for the dance later."

They all spent the rest of the period retelling stories and rumors they'd heard about the Mikaelson siblings. I didn't say a word and just nodded and smiled where necessary. Eventually, finally, the bell rang.

"Care, what do you have next?" Bonnie, my best friend ever, asked as she packed up her stuff.

"History, Mr. Saltzman." Bonnie groaned in disdain, complaining about how we have no classes together yet. I didn't have the heart to remind her it was only fifth period and that we did indeed have at least homeroom together and just waved her off to her next class.

"I'll walk you, babe." Tyler jogged up beside me, casually slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, a bunch of us are crashing at Matt's for a while after school you up for it?" I opened my mouth to decline the invitation. The girls and I were squeezing in an impromptu practice for our new routine.

"Hey, Ty, wait up!?" we stopped abruptly Tyler glancing over his shoulder to see who'd called him. I didn't even bother turn around, instead opting to grind my teeth together in silent annoyance. Only one person called him Ty. His arm slid from around my shoulders as Tyler caught the girl who'd just thrown herself into his arms for a, way too enthusiastic, hug.

"Catch you later, babe." I said to Tyler, pointedly glaring at Hayley. Dumb school slut. Tyler glanced down at me, obviously confused by my intent to depart, but seemed to shrug it off as he leaned in for a kiss. At the last minute I turned and instead he caught my cheek. "See ya after school, babe, bye."

I dashed down the hall towards the history department. There was no way in hell I'd kiss Tyler today. Not after I'd kissed Klaus. Not while I could still feel the soft yet firm pressure of his lips against mine. Not while I could still feel the nearly disconcerting buzz that kissing him had given me. Not while I could still taste him. And not while the thought of the kiss made me remember how much I enjoyed it.

Klaus was such an amazing kisser. Not as rough as his demeanor implied, but not too gentle either. He'd left me breathless as I tried to keep up with the delicious things he could do with his tongue. As promised it was one kiss, but it was certainly not as little as I'd anticipated it to be. The deal we made never said I had to enjoy it as much as I did. I had never had such an amazing kiss. Ever. No one could have even come close to comparing. Not even Tyler. Just thinking about that made me feel even guiltier.

It turned out to be fairly easy to avoid Tyler for the rest of the day. Every time I saw him the memory of me kissing Klaus moved to the forefront of my mind. The classes he wasn't held back in were all remedial and the second the last bell rang I bolted out the classroom. I grabbed my books out my locker and went straight to the safe haven that is the girl's locker room.

Sighing I greeted Bonnie and Lexi. I slipped into my purple sports bra and leggings, not up to changing into my uniform. The girls and I went over the old routine for a warm up and eventually switched to the new routine, completely focused on getting it right. After practice I was beyond tired, not to mention a sweaty mess. I put on my sweater, not bothering to zip it up, and tied my hair in a messy ponytail.

"Nice job, guys." I called to the girls as I left to the student parking lot. I shrugged off my duffel bag and shoved it in my trunk. Humming to myself I searched around my purse for the car keys.

"I never did hear a thank you, Caroline." I yelped and dropped my keys, turning around only to be met with Klaus, leaning against the black SUV behind him.

"God!" I grouched, clutching at my chest in a vain attempt to calm my racing heart. "A thank you for what, Mikaelson? For what?"

"Oh, I don't know." His arms behind his back he leaned forward and shrugged. "For sparing your idiotic boyfriend? For giving you the best kiss of your life?"

"What makes you think-"

"Why, your enthusiasm of course!" his smile was smug and my cheeks bright red. "I must say, sweetheart, I was surprised. I've never had someone moan into my mouth like that. I've also never had someone nibble my bottom lip quite the way you did, and when you started to drag it-"

"Alright, alright, I got it." I closed my eyes and held up my hand, urging him to stop. Ugh, I was mortified. I _had_ gotten really into that one stupid little kiss. So much so that I apparently dragged his lip between my teeth. Ugh, I don't even remember doing that. "Thank you, Klaus, for not pulverizing my boyfriend."

"Anything for you, Caroline." Klaus smiled cheekily. He hopped into the passenger's seat of the SUV and snapped once, taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Evi - Thanks!**

**Safy Pouncer - omg thank you. Lol, I lovedyour review! Hm... so far I dont really know where this story could go. I do plan for it to have klaroline galore though :) & yes its AU/AH and I don't think I'll change it but who knows right?**

**Guest - Klaroline for the win!**

**MyloveforKlaroline - Thank you, fellow klaroliner!**

**Klaroline-teeneolf - toosoon?**

* * *

"Boy." I groaned and turned to face the man behind me. It figures he'd be there to gladly ruin a delightful day.

I hadn't meant to actually kiss Caroline. I was fully intent on showing that bonehead Tyler who's the fucking boss. I'd only said what I did because I knew she'd never do it. She's too type-A. I'd expected her to say no. And when she agreed I thought she'd back out at the last minute.

"Mikael." He narrowed his eyes and gave me a sinister smirk. I roll my eyes and attempt to push past him. No one, not even my mother's husband, could extract me from cloud 9.

He smacked his hand flat against my chest, knocking the air from my lungs, and stepped back. "_That_ is your homework for tonight. Enjoy."

I took a moment to catch my breath again. He'd smacked a manila envelope against my chest labeled "TARGET". Shit. Who the fuck could have pissed him off enough that he'd bring _me_ out of retirement? Why the fuck wouldn't he just shoot this over to The Ripper? Surely _he_ could handle whoever this is adequately.

Slamming the door to my suite, I sit at my desk and carefully begin to open the folder. It had two pictures, a short family tree, and a profile. Tossing the pictures aside, I dive right in to the profile; anxious to find out who could have made such a stir that I'd be the one to take care of him.

_William "Big Bill" Forbes II_

_Age: Unknown_

_Group: "The Founders"_

_Affiliation: Leader_

_Reason(s) to Exterminate: Power, business, land, potential threat._

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Of course Mikael would give me a job like this. However effective and experienced I may be, this was definitely a job for his active workers. Mikael probably only assigned me to watch me fail. He probably already had a team waiting in the wake for when I fail. Feeling suddenly tired I drag my hand down my face and pick up the family tree. It'd be useful to know who's closest to him. That'd leave room for weakness.

There were four boxes. The one at the top of the diagram said Gerald Forbes - Father. There was a vertical line connecting him to the next family member, William Forbes II - target. A horizontal line connected him to Elizabeth Forbes - Spouse, and under the line that connected them was a vertical line leading to the last box. Caroline Forbes - Biological Daughter.

Holy Shit. If I was tired before I certainly wasn't now. I searched around my desk frantically for the discarded pictures. Normally I didn't look at the pictures of my targets. Normally I'd rely on my other resources and profound skill, that way when I completed the job I'd be in for a surprise.

Finally I found them, face up, in the pile of textbooks on my floor. The first was of the target, William Forbes II, caught very much off guard. He was too focused on the scene before him, just in the background of the picture. He was acting as the overseer a murder. The second one made my heart drop and my blood run cold. It was Caroline and I kissing in the hallway. She looked positively lost in the kiss, but I couldn't even properly enjoy the sight or the memories the picture caused to resurface. I couldn't even relive the moment in my mind because my mind was running on automatic.

Who was Mikael keeping tabs on? Me or Caroline? I could handle that he was keeping tabs on me, but Caroline was an entirely different story. If he bothered to shell out the time to have men on her that was bad. Very bad. It means he must have plans for her.

Fuck. But what if he really was just keeping tabs on me and had no idea about Caroline or her apparent lineage until I bothered to mess with her. That meant I had selfishly put in her in a great deal of harm's way for my goddamn amusement. I slapped myself on the head muttering _stupid, stupid, stupid._

I knew what I had to do. I have no choice now but to help Caroline and keep her safe. If I have to kill her dad to keep her out of any of Mikael's future plans so be it, but I had to keep her safe, feeling rightfully responsible for her since it was probably my fault she would soon be dragged into the mess that is my father's work.

"Bekah, wake up." I shook her violently. She groaned into her pillow, cussing at me through the haze of sleepiness. "I need your help, Little Sister." I cooed, knowing that'd get her to reply coherently, and with a considerably less amount of expletives.

"What, Nik! What could be so bloody important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the goddamn night?" she finally lifted her head up and looked at me.

"Stop being so dramatic." She threw her pillow at me, missing by a mile. "I need your help obtaining a fellow student. I refuse to do it at school, too easy and too many witnesses."

"Right then, which one?" she asked, yawning almost immediately after. I'd piqued her interest. She sat up to stretch, tossing her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Caroline Forbes." Rebekah shot me a suspicious look.

"Typical. You had to pick the one girl who people would actually _notice_ were she to go missing." She grumbled under her breath about my "absolutely rubbish taste in women" and reached towards her bedside table to grab her phone.

"It's not like that, Bekah. She's vital to a mission Mikael's assigned me."

"Father gave _you_ something to do? Well it must be pretty damn important." She quirked her eyebrow appreciatively as she scrolled through her phone. "Right then. Go retrieve your list from the printer over there." She waved me over to her work room.

_Caroline Forbes_

_Head cheerleader  
Straight A's  
All Honors Classes  
Principal's List – 3 years running  
Blonde  
Perky  
Girlfriend to Tyler Lockwood  
Best Friend to Bonnie Bennett, Alexia Branson, & Matt Donovan_

"She's quite the social butterfly, Nik. She's almost always surrounded by an entire flock of people."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware." I rolled my eyes. It would seem that not everyone could be as smart as I. People never dared to 'flock' around me. "Is there any chance I could catch her _outside_ of school or her home?" home should be a safe place. I wanted to respect that. Kidnapping someone in the confines of their own abode was low, even for the ruthless.

"Hmm…" Bekah scrolled through her phone a few more times. "One of her teammates, Anna, is throwing a rager this Saturday. She'll definitely be making an appearance." I smirked and pecked Bekah on her forehead gratefully.

"You're the best, Little Sister."

"And don't you ever forget it. Now leave me alone, I need my beauty rest." She flopped back down on her bed, immediately snuggling into the comforter and going back to sleep.

I went straight back to my suite to devise a rough draft of my plan. Capturing Caroline was at the top of my list. After she was taken care of I could sit down and solidify a course of action. Of course I'd need a team of trusted associates. I suppose The Ripper, The Raven, and The Joker would do just fine. Bitch One and Bitch Two could watch after Caroline during the whole ordeal while the rest of us take care of business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaroline-teenwolf** – yeah, yeah, no but they will be now!, and yes. Haha, your guesses were mostly right!

**MyloveforKlaroline** – d'awe you're a sweetheart

**Safy Pouncer** – Woohoo! I'm glad! The story would be super boring if y'all expected everything. Yes, Yes, and Yes again. Oh, and don't fret 'Sweet' Caroline has a thing or two to say to Klaus.

**DreamsBeatReality** – Firstly I love your username! And thank you so much for liking my story :)

**Koipond-tea** – Your review made me smile. Thank you so much for reading and liking it. That means a lot considering you don't generally read klaroline stories

**Ferrylis** – for great readers!

**Ladyluck25** – thank you! & I'm glad you enjoyed the little twist there.

**Guest** – _wow_. Yours were by far my favorite. I feel so special! Not only did you leave _two_ but they were both hella long. Thank you for liking my story sm! I take pride in my Caroline portrayal, because instead of just being that girl who just loves love (like in the show) in the story I went for a more 'raw' Caroline aka her as a person. And Care has kick ass qualities so hell yeah she'll flaunt that! Oi, I promise a ton more Klaroline! I would agree with you but I love the originals, including Bekah. And I wrote her as bitchy towards Caroline because as much as I'd want them to be friends (bc I love them both) it's not their character to be besties right off the bat. Glad ya liked the plot twist. Caroline's reaction will probs be really interesting tbh. I think she might be overwhelmed because let's be honest it's a lot to take in.

* * *

"Please tell me this is a courtesy appearance?" Bonnie scoffed, she'd never liked Anna. "I mean we all know her ass is this close to being kicked off the squad."

"Yeah, Care, seriously." Lexi chimed in, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Everyone knows she's practically the Queen of the Stoner Pit."

I rolled my eyes. They were over exaggerating. I mean we weren't really close to Anna anyway. She just makes a good part of the squad. She's pretty, has rhythm, and is easy to throw. Sure she hangs out in the Stoner Pit a lot. People only call her the Queen because of whatever it is that she and that Jeremy kid have going on.

"Y'all are both catty bitches. We're making an appearance and then we can go binge on junk food and Disney movies. Deal?" my two best friends groaned in unison but I knew the temptation of a movie night would be too great.

We hopped out my car and slowly made our entrance. The party was already packed, the music was loud, and the air thick with sweaty, hormonal teenagers. Eugh. I looked to my side and saw that Bonnie and Lexi had had pretty much the same reaction as I did.

"I'm gonna go find Jer." Bonnie was off before Lexi or I could grab her. Lexi and I shared a look and burst out into a fit of giggles. As much as I was against the Anna-bashing, the disdain Bonnie carried for the poor girl was the funniest shit ever. All over the grungy-emo boy.

"Later girl, I'm gonna go find some jocks to do body shots with." Lexi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "The salt won't lick itself off their chiseled chests ya know." she pat me on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd easily.

I shook my head and sighed. C'est la vie, abandoned by my own friends. Nothing left to do now but mingle and drink. Heading to the kitchen I knock back a few shots. I walked around the party in search of entertainment but came up empty. The music was lame and too pop-y for me to get into, the guests were, as Lexi had predicted, mostly blazed, and I was losing my patience with all the groping hands of drunken fools.

"Carebearr." Matt pushed through the crowd and enveloped me in a huge bear hug. He didn't let go until I started to wheeze with the effort it took to breathe. "We were lookin all over for ya, Care! Oh you woulda lovedd it! We played strep poker and Tyler almost lost! But then he didn't!" Matt was screaming, partly because the music was blaring and partly due to his obvious buzz. He had an adorably goofy smile on his face.

"Tyler's here?" Matt snorted and ruffled my hair under his huge hand.

"Ch'ya, Tyler's here! He's still downstairs cause they switched to beer pong and Tyler was like 'aw man I'm so good at that' but I left cause I'm not so good at that, Care." he took a swig of beer and shook his head. "Nuh I'm not."

I was relieved. When in the middle of a craptastic party what better to do than make out with your boyfriend? I was a little worried for Matty though. He must have some trippy stuff going on with him right now if he's actually drinking. Ever since his little sister Vicky overdosed on prescription pills and booze, he stayed away from any and all forms of drugs and, or, alcohol.

"Matty, go find Bonnie okay?" Lexi was probably tongue deep inside some football player's navel, but Bonnie was probably still stone cold sober and making out with Jer. Matt squished me in another hug before jostling his way back into the crowd and disappearing in the back somewhere.

Alright, Matt said that they'd still be downstairs playing beer pong. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail. If I help him then he could be done with the stupid game sooner and the sooner he's done the sooner I can attack his lips with mine. Sometimes I wish he weren't so competitive but I guess sometimes it could be attractive. Whatever.

The lighting in the basement is, I presume purposefully, poor and it absolutely reeks of sweat and beer. How lovely. Yeah, no, Tyler and I would definitely have to go upstairs, there was no way I could stand this smell for longer than absolutely necessary. I peered around the cramped space and saw a bunch of people crowded around a pool table. Okay, here's the beer pong…where's Tyler? I elbowed through the crowd around the table and asked the guy whose turn it was where Tyler went.

"Back there." The guy quickly pointed to a slightly ajar wooden door and immediately turned his attention back to the game. I thanked him and made my way over to the door.

"Tyler?" I opened the door wider and peeked inside. My eyes popped out of my skull and my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Fuck, _Care?_" Tyler quickly moved away from the girl who was perched carefully on the washing machine, with her already skimpy dressed pushed up high. "Caroline this isn't–" I held up one finger, signaling for him to shut the hell up and reached in my back pocket for my phone. I took a picture of the scene before me.

"This'll do just fine." I nodded and slid the phone back into my pocket, nodding to give Tyler to okay to go ahead and continue spewing whatever bullshit answer he'd come up with.

"Fine for what, babe?" I narrowed my eyes at him. No. he didn't get to call me babe anymore. Was he really dense enough not to realize that he'd just lost that privilege?

"For the posters that'll be all over school Monday, silly." Fuck yeah. Nobody cheated on Caroline Beula Forbes without paying the price.

Not only was Tyler losing me, he'd be publicly humiliated as an after effect. Let's see how many girls will want him after a bright pink flyer is handed around school, broadcasting him as a cheater. And as for Hayley, _please_. Her efforts to be 'likable' were so down the drain. No one wanted to befriend a boyfriend stealer and she'd have to live with knowing that any male friends she'd make would only be there in hopes of getting a piece under the sheets. Slut.

"Come here, _Ty_." I waved him over to me, using the ridiculous nickname the slut on the washer always called him. He looked apprehensive, but still relaxed a bit and shuffled forward into my arms. I placed my hands gently on his shoulders and brushed his ear with my lips. "We're _so_ over." I brought my knee up and it connected forcefully with his family jewels. He clutched his crotch and sank to the ground. Hayley rushed forward to help him.

I tucked a stray curl behind my ear and lifted my chin, walking out of the laundry room and back upstairs like nothing had ever happened. I had to leave before the pure anger and adrenaline wore off and I broke down in tears. I'd be damned if discovering them together would ruin my appearance.

I speed-walked towards the front of the house. There was hardly anyone out here, they were all inside or in the back. Grunting angrily at the noise I start to walk towards the car, calling Lexi on my way. I called three fucking times and got no answer. Dammit. I called Bonnie, deciding it'd be easier if she were to help me find Lexi.

"Sup, Care?"

"Where are you? I'm _so_ ready to bail."

"In the car." She sounded miffed. "Jer and I _were_ having some fun but then _someone_ decided I'd make a good babysitter."

"Where's Lexi?"

"She left with some Lee guy like ten minutes ago. She promised to meet us back at your place later."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. See you in a minute." I hung up, irritated.

Just my luck. When I needed my friends most one was too busy getting some and the other was too sexually frustrated for me to want to talk to her about my problems. The car wasn't very far from here, maybe two cars down, but I contemplated taking off my heels, just to make the walk quicker. I quickly discarded the ridiculous notion, apologizing to my babies for my moment of insanity.

Just as I was about to take out my ponytail to free my curls I felt someone pull on it roughly, dragging me to the ground. I tried to let out a scream but something was instantly over my mouth. It felt soft and fluffy, so I knew it wasn't a hand. I waited for my head to hit the ground but the loud crack never came and instead my head was being carefully cradled. My vision got a bit spotty and my thoughts grew less and less coherent. In another minute or two my vision went almost totally black and I could vaguely process that I was being thrown over a shoulder. A few more seconds and I was totally out.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a small room. I tried to scream only to find that I'd been gagged. A quick check of my person revealed I'd also been tied up at the wrists and ankles. Fear spiked through me and it took everything I had not to begin hyperventilating. I felt powerless, utterly powerless, and for a control freak such as myself that was a really bad thing to experience.

"Oh look, brother, Barbie's finally up from her beauty rest."

Two men walked in. the one who had spoken had light olive skin, ice blue eyes probably colder than his heart, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was obviously amused but I, for one, couldn't find anything remotely humorous about the situation. The other man who'd come in looked broody. His arms were folded neatly behind his back and though he didn't look much like the guy who'd just called him brother. I'd give this to him though, he had killer hair.

The broody looking one rolled his eyes at the other one, not bothering to reply. He came over to me and began to undo the restraints. He gently removed the gag from my mouth and spoke. The two men stood on either side of the small bed I'd been put on.

"We were told to bring you to the office once you woke up." he sent the other guy a sharp look of reprimand. "And don't worry you haven't been out more than 20 minutes, and most of that was the car ride."

I looked back and forth between the two men, rubbing my chafed wrists tenderly. I closed my eyes for a minute and took a deep breath before darting out the door they'd so stupidly left open. I slammed the door behind me and ran down the hallway I found myself in. Once out the hallway I braced a wooden chair against the door to the hallway and searched around for a door, any door. I must have been blessed by angels though because the first door I found was the front door. I ran out the building, hoping for another stroke of luck that someone was close by. All I need is _one_ person. I heard a car door being opened and closed and looked in the direction of the noise, hoping that whoever it was would be close enough for me to get to.

"_Bonnie_?!" I shouted as I recognized my best friend running towards me. A rush of relief flooded through my body, practically stunning me. I dashed to my best friend hugging her tight. "H-how? How'd you know? How'd you get here? H-how did you find me?"

"I saw some psycho carrying you off." she exclaimed, hugging me back just as tight. She pulled back to look at me, never letting go. "Are you alright? they haven't hurt you have they?"

"Physically no but I think I'll need some therapy to get over the fact that I was just kidnapped. Bonnie we have to go _now_. They were following me and I don't know how much I slowed them down." Bonnie nodded frantically and took my hand. Just as we turned to make a break for the car I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso, constricting tightly.

"Who the hell is this?" a new wave of fear shot through me, prickling in my veins. My head snapped to my right. The guy with the eyes had Bonnie. I turned around as much as I could, which wasn't much because the guy held on tight, and saw that the guy with the hair was my captor.

"Leave her alone! Leave her the hell alone! I will go with you and I will behave if you goons just leave her alone!" I begged. Just because I was in a bad situation doesn't mean I have to drag Bonnie down along with me. That was completely selfish. It wouldn't be fair to her for me to just let them take her too, even if it meant I wouldn't be alone.

"Caroline Beula Forbes, if you think I'd leave you you've lost your fucking mind." Bonnie stopped struggling for a moment, eyes narrowed and her tone sharp and final. I rolled my eyes at her. Damn best friend-ness. I beseeched the guy holding her instead.

"Can't you just knock her out with the cloth you used on me and shove her in a taxi?" I was desperate. "Please?"

"No can do Barbie. Your dumb little friend's got herself in trouble now too. But I _can_ pull some strings and personally see to it that she'd kept comfortable." the guy holding me shifted a little until one forearm was around my throat. He used his free arm to thump the other guy on the back of the head.

"Don't be such a dick, Damon." he looked down at me. "While my brother _is_ an asshole, he's right. Sorry, Ms. Forbes, we can't let either of you get anywhere. Now come on, he's getting impatient."


	4. Chapter 4

Klaroline-teenwolf – Same! Im so anti-Tyler lately.

Ferrylis – Thank you! Yeah Tyler's actually a pain ni my arse.

MyloveforKlaroline – Caroline is having such an off weekend the poor thing. Her struggle is real.

babiiSCARS23 – thank you so much! Intrigue is always a positive thing.

Safy Pouncer – I'm sorry! Oi, I know they are short and I'm so trying to work on it. But hey I've read fics where the chapters are like… 300-450 words a chapter so like…I'm on the right track so far at about 1200 minimum. That would have been interesting if he did. Probably would have been fun to write too like with her all distressed and him all suave and Klaus-like. I like it. Oi Tylers a painnn.

Ladyluck25 – It's Caroline's last name in the books. Sorry to dash your hopes of the quick update. I had college-y shit to attend to and oi. Real life is such a nuisance sometimes. And I thank you thoroughly for telling me about the grammar mistakes, you active reader you. I tried to double-check this time but I'm sure there are a few. Point em out if you can & I'll be sure to fix them better next time. & I'm glad you like the storyline! I was iffy on it because a lot of people said they expected it to be a HS story. (and thank you :) I like communicating with lovely readers)

Ilovetvd – Thank you! Eh there was a reason Caroline had said Klaus gave off a danger-y vibe. Oi and I love Bonnie so much. She's fabulous.

WeasleysGroupie – sorry to disappoint reader but I highly admire that you'll continue reading with an open mind!

DreamsBeatReality – It's so fabulous. Loll sorry about that cliffhanger thing! Sometimes I just cant help myself. Love your reviews.

Jo0987 – I loved your review! Thanks for reading!

Guest – So close and yet so far away! And thank you for noticing that she didn't just sit there and play victim! I wanted her to stay true to the real Caroline who generally thinks on her toes. And yeah Liz Forbes is still a sheriff of the town they live in. So yeah I'd certainly expect Liz to have taught her daughter a thing or two about staying safe. And thank you greatly for being one of the few that do know that Beula is her middle name! I felt like it was common knowledge but then I remembered it was only really used in the books. Oi I hope you aren't disappointed with her reaction. QUEEN CAROLINE FER DAYSSSS. Shes so flawless. Lolll thank you! I feel like it'd be such a Caroline thing to do instead of like freaking out and crying and screaming. Hell no. Caroline is too regal for that. Tyler is such an immature little hoe like one doesn't cheat on a queen with a peasant. I tried to keep my promise of Klaroline-ness but idk…maybe next time? But Care is definitely a force to be reckoned with. And thank you for enjoying that I added in Bonnie. I love her to bits. Their friendship is so…admirable and sweet and omg.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I tapped my fingers against my desk impatiently. She should have woken up by now! Growling, I slammed my fist into the desk, cracking it. I clutched my hand to my chest to inspect it for any injury but thankfully found none. Finally the door cracked open and Stefan slipped in.

"Nik?" he raised an eyebrow, approaching me cautiously.

"What."

"She's up but-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it, Stefan." I held a hand up, silencing him. I was already in a foul mood and his voice was beginning to irritate me. But the real icing on the cake was his lack of company. "Well? Where is she then?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "She's downstairs with Damo-"

"Why in your right fucking mind would you leave her alone with your idiot brother?" thankfully the walls of this safe house were soundproof. It wouldn't do for people to hear their superior throw a tantrum. Stefan narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but I haven't any more patience for my childhood friend. "Shut up. Just bring her to me."

Stefan nodded solemnly, apparently understanding that the fewer words he used and the quicker he worked the better. He walked back in a few moments later with his arm in a tight grip around Caroline's upper arm. I sighed a breath of relief to see that aside from being annoyed she was perfectly fine. I'd given them both explicit instructions _not_ to manhandle her, but something told me Caroline might be feisty. I wonder just how they caught her. Were she and Tyler having a drunken blast? Asshole.

"What part of get your hands off me don't you understand?" my forehead scrunches together. Call me foolish but I could have sworn I only ordered _one_ girl. Damon followed his brother into my office with a girl strewn over his shoulder. Stefan sighed in exasperation.

"You could have at least let her walk, Damon."

"Yeah? Well maybe so if she wasn't being such a little b-" Stefan shot him a look. "Witch." I cleared my throat. Damon dropped the girl and Stefan released Caroline, who immediately bent down to help the other girl up.

Caroline still hadn't said anything, she was too busy attending to the girl Damon had so unceremoniously dropped. Ah, Bonnie Bennett. I'd have Rebekah type up that report later on, but I knew who she was from Caroline's profile. Along with Alexia Branson she's one of Caroline's best friends. That still doesn't explain why she's here.

"Care to explain the extra person?"

"Well-" Stefan stepped forward and began trying to explain how they'd botched a supposedly simple assignment.

"_Mikaelson?_" Caroline screeched, her eyes narrowing. The clear baby blue of her eyes clouded into sapphire as anger took over her flawless features. "Are you fucking serious! Do you know how fucking scared I was? What the hell is this, huh? Is this your sick idea of a joke?"

"I-" the resounding slap she delivered to my face echoed around the room. I heard Damon's obvious mirth among Stefan and Bonnie's sharp intakes of breath. Caroline didn't notice and continued to rant.

"This has got to be the sickest prank I've ever heard of! And I should fucking know! I planned the goddamn senior prank night! Speaking of planning we're supposed to start planning for homecoming and prom soon. Ugh! This is _so _not funny, Klaus. Your fucking buddies over here knocked me out with chloroform you fucking creep. That's way beyond taking it too far. How long are you gonna let this play out before you make these two idiots take us home?" I raised my eyebrows, wondering if she was done yet. "You can speak now!"

"Yes, well, now that you're quite finished with your rant there, love, I'm going to have to break it to you that this isn't a prank." She squinted at me disbelievingly. "Damon, leave. Stefan, please escort Ms. Bennett to Caroline's room."

"Now, I'm assuming you're aware of who your father is?" I gestured for her to take a seat and she complied, her glare never wavering.

"Yes…" she closed her eyes and shook her head a little. I tried not to let my eyes wander and instead focused on how her curls swished gently with every movement of her head or the cute way her nose wrinkled with her frustration. She'd calmed down now, her angry rant must have taken a lot out of her. "Ugh, what does my dad have anything to do with your stupidity? Seriously Klaus just take us home and if you're lucky I can talk Bonnie and my mom out of pressing any serious charges."

"You _don't_ know do you?" I laughed harshly. Of _course_ he didn't let his sweet little princess know. Of _course_ he'd shielded her. Of _course_ he'd loved her enough to protect her from the business. That's what being a parent is all about isn't it? Love and protection. "Sweetheart, did he tell you why he was leaving you and your mom?"

"He's...he's gay, Klaus. He left us to be happy. For love. He loves Steven."

"Well he left for love, yes, but not for the love of this 'Steven'. I doubt 'Steven' actually exists." She looked torn between confusion and anger. I backed away from her slightly, just in case she decided to slap me again. "Your father happens to be one of the most notorious criminals in California. Very powerful man."

"But-" Caroline's mouth opened and closed. She looked very much like a little fish. She took a deep breath and stood. "Klaus you're dragging this. I'm honestly exhausted. It was crazy to begin with but now…now it's just full blown insane."

"He left to keep you and your mother _safe_, Caroline. There are a _lot_ of people out to hurt your father." She shook her head, like _I_ was being the ridiculous one. "He's a ruthless _criminal_, Caroline. Other criminals out to get him wouldn't be stupid enough to attack him directly, no, they'd aim hurt him far worse than physically."

"Klaus-"

"Could you imagine how he'd feel if your mother was hurt or _killed_ because of him? He'd be miserable."

"_Klaus_-"

"Could you picture how he'd feel if his only daughter, his princess, his _world_, was sent to him piece by piece, limb by limb until he complied with their demands?"

"_Klaus_!" there were tears flowing freely down her face now. She was clutching at her hair and pacing back and forth.

Through her hysterical crying she was mumbling to herself, trying to coax herself into a comfortable state of denial. I watched her crumble to the ground. Her eyes darted around the room, unseeing. Her lips trembled, and every time she tried to calm herself or take a breath another wave of tears racked her body. She looked like a broken mess.

Just as I was about the break down and rush to her comfort, whisper her sweet nothings and try to appease her, Stefan rushed in, obviously disturbed by the amount of noise Caroline was making. He looked at me understandingly and simply took Caroline in his arms. She immediately clung to him for support, still overwhelmed by tears.

"Take her to Ms. Bennett and prepare them both. We leave in an hour." Stefan nodded and carried the weeping girl away from me.

I collapsed in my desk chair and ran a hand down my face. She had to find out sometime. I suppose its better she know now than when I take down her father. I wonder if letting her say goodbye will make her feel better. Of course there'd be the matter of her running straight to the police to spill her guts out. She'd also definitely make it pretty hard to kill him. She'd say her goodbyes but then go out of her way to get in my way.

"Harsh, Nik." I groaned in disdain. As admittedly useful as Kol is, he's got to be the most annoying person to work with. "I hadn't the slightest clue that _that_ is what you had planned for her." Scratch that, most annoying being alive.

"What do you want?"

"I bored out of my skull Nik."

"So? Go bother one of the wonder twins." I rubbed at my temples in a vain attempt to soothe my throbbing headache.

"_You _dragged me into this assignment so it's _your_ job to keep me entertained." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Plus Katherine's already had her daily dose of Kol."

"And Elena?" I rolled my eyes.

If he should be bothering anyone it'd definitely be Elena. She was only useful for one thing and that was tears. And perhaps if the mood struck her she could sometimes serve as company to hostages and other various victims. Alas, they were a package deal. If one wanted the services of the illustrious Katerina they'd have to put up with Elena. Unfortunately the same rules apply to the Salvatore brothers. Damon's very useful, yes, but highly unpleasant all the same. Side effects of being near him for extended periods of time are extreme alcoholism, wanting to blow your brains out, wanting to blow his brains out, and possibly vomiting.

"She's already warned me not to come within ten feet of her. I suppose threatening Damon is a no-no in her books." He shrugged as though he were actually supposed to care. "Besides they left to go help Rebekah a while ago."

"Fine." he perked up childishly. "Go help Stefan prepare our guests for departure. He'll definitely require a helping hand."

"Pause." I groaned. Stupid annoying little brother. "Guests? As in plural? As in more than one?" I nodded tiredly. "Weren't we only supposed to have one guest in our company?" more nodding. "And what happened to that plan?"

"Damon & Stefan mucked it up a bit." Kol roared with laughter, the Salvatore's failure being utterly wonderful to him. "Kol, I advise you to be on your way before I lose what little patience I have for you."

We were running right on time. Stefan, Damon, Kol, Bonnie, and Caroline met me in front of the house in an hour. "2 per car. Damon you're going with Kol. Caroline you're with me."

"Fuck you, Mikaelson." She sounded exasperated and her voice hoarse and raspy from her hysterics.

"Well, sweetheart, that's very nice of you to offer but as much as I'd like to accept we have business to attend to." Her eyes narrowed in contempt. "Perhaps a raincheck?"

"You know, you're not even worth the calories I'd burn in slapping you. Again."

"Get in the car Caroline." I ordered, pointing to the silver Jeep Wrangler I parked behind Stefan's Camero and Kol's Jaguar. She kept eye contact as she glared me down.

"_Look, Mikaelson._ The last 24 hours have been the most annoying, stressful, and freakish hours of my life. I'm tired and angry and confused and stressed and all I want is a jumbo bag of cheetos and a bubble bath and since that's obviously _not_ gonna happen I suggest you leave me alone and accept the fact that I'm calling the shots as of right goddamn now because there's no way I'm gonna put up with your psycho bull-shit. Not today and probably not freaking ever. Captor or no."

Kol emit a low whistle and Damon did nothing to hide his amusement. Stefan stood back, waiting for Caroline to calm. When she had, he stepped forward and whispered something to her. She grimaced at him in disdain for a moment before nodding. Stefan shot her a weak smile and I eyed them suspiciously. What exactly had happened after I'd asked him to escort her away?

Caroline snatched the keys to the jeep from me and stomped towards the vehicle, climbing into the drivers seat. I pinched the bridge of my nose, already exhausted. The sooner I killed her father the sooner I could just send her back home, relatively guilt-free.

Caroline waited for Stefan to take the lead, as she didn't know where we'd taken her, but the second she knew where she was she took off ahead of Stefan, her foot firmly on the gas.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you kidnapped me? I deserve to know."

"Even if I had any desire to tell you, I wouldn't. It isn't something you should desire to know." I looked at her, but she ignored me, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. "Simply trust that these are all measures I have taken simply to keep you safe, Caroline."

"Well when the hell did it become your job to decipher how I'm to be kept safe, Klaus?" she was yelling now, gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter. I was growing frustrated myself.

Truth be told I didn't know the answer to half her questions. Why _do_ I care so much? Actually why do I care at all? There have been plenty of people that had the poor fortune of being hurt during the course of one of my assignments. Some of them I knew well, some not at all. Why did I care whether or not Caroline joined their ranks as collateral damage?

Mikael had probably been keeping tabs on me, not her. I doubt many people even knew that Forbes had a kid. Mikael probably just order a file to be dug up on my 'latest flavor' but just his luck she's simply his biggest rival's only weakness. He could exploit it by taking down a rival and making his 'son' miserable at the same time. Two birds with one stone! Jesus, one of these days I'd make it my personal mission to kill Mikael.

"Just trust me, Caroline."

"No! No I don't trust you. How could I, Klaus? I don't even freaking _know_ you."

"Well. My favorite color is blue, I have several siblings, I hate my parents, have killed numerous people, a high alcohol tolerance, and can kiss with sublime skill, as you well know." I rolled my eyes. "Better?"

"No not better!" she shrieked. "I'm in a car with a certified sociopath."

"Oh, really now, Caroline. I'm more of a psychopath than a sociopath. Very, very minute difference but still. Besides this is not _only_ as a precaution for your safety." Yes it is. "You're vital to my assignment."

"Does it have to do something with my dad? Are you using me as blackmail bait or something?"

"Enough talk about work, love." I waved my hand dismissively, not enjoying where the conversation was headed.

Caroline clenched her jaw but wordlessly let the matter drop and we spent the rest of the drive in silence.


End file.
